herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lavernius Tucker
: "Bow chicka bow wow!" : —Tuckers chatchphase : Captain Lavernius Tucker is a main character in Red vs. Blue and is voiced by Jason Saldaña. He is portrayed as the self-proclaimed ladies man of the Blue Team, although this trait is increasingly diminished with each subsequent season. He is a main character in most seasons, although he only makes a cameo appearance in Reconstruction and is absent during Season 9. Because of his part in the Chorus Civil War, however, he can be considered the main protagonist of the Chorus Trilogy : Overview Prior to Recreation, Tucker's personality was shown to be immature, perverted, and sarcastic, and highlighted his obsession for women as well as making sexual jokes at any opportunity. Although he was the highest-ranking army official on his team, he allowed others to take command, such as Church. Later in the series he found the Great Weapon, which led him to become impregnated by an Alien, giving him a son named Junior. After his return in Recreation, he is shown to be (slightly) more mature and skilled, due to the fact that an alien race chose him to be their hero. As the series progresses, Tucker's sense of responsibility and skill continue to grow, specifically after being forced into a leadership role due to being caught up in a civil war on the planet Chorus. Personality Smart-aleck, sarcastic, rude, prone to juvenile humor, and obsessed with women, Tucker has many characteristics of an unruly teenager. Like Grif, he had an extreme aversion to combat and work. He might be lying about his relationships as his claims are not backed up by any evidence of him ever having a relationship, a fact often brought up by Epsilon. If true, it shows that Tucker is actually just trying to impress his friends. Although he sometimes lacks prudence and common sense, Tucker has become somewhat smarter and mature as the series has progressed, questioning things that didn't make sense to him. In Season 3, when the group tried to tell him that the present is destroyed and they're in the future because Church was facing forwards when the bomb went off, Tucker pointed out that they're always in the present and that one can only face forwards. In Season 5, Tucker discovered Wyoming's Time Distortion loop and quickly made an elaborate plan to stop him. Tucker has since become far more mature and trustful, always coming to join the battle to help his allies. In addition, Tucker has also showed levels of empathy towards others. For example, in Season 10, Tucker is the first to forgive Carolina and Epsilon after their quarrel, despite being the first to walk out on them due to their hurtful words. In Season 11, Tucker showed sadness after Epsilon's departure and felt genuinely concerned when Wash was captured by the Federal Army of Chorus. During Season 12, Tucker felt responsible for being the cause of Cunningham's and Rogers' deaths, despite only knowing the two for a short amount of time. As of Season 12, Tucker has become a somewhat capable leader, caring for the lives of his men and doing anything it takes to see his missions through. However, he is quite open of his dislike for being in command, still preferring to pass off such responsibilities to more capable hands, although this is less out of selfishness and more towards concern his decisions will doom others. His perverted nature has become somewhat dulled down, due a combination of his friends interrupting his iconic catchphrase, and what used to be a habit having become a coping mechanism in times of stress. Tucker also values the trust he has with the Reds and Blues and is willing to risk his life in an instant to protect those he sees as family, especially his actual family as shown when he was ready to fight Tex to protect Junior. He is also shown to hold grudges against those who hurt his trust as seen with Felix and Epsilon. By the time of the Chorus Trilogy he is more serious and less of a wisecrack, most likely due to being hardened by his many battles with foes like the Omega, Wyoming, C.T, Meta, and his rival Felix. Another source he may have used to become more mature is Kimball and Washington, giving him wisdom whenever he is or was in need of it, though he will still say his catchphrase every now and again much to the (slight) annoyance to his friends. After Felix's betrayal, Tucker is shown to have issues trusting people other than his friends. Temple uses this to his advantage to get him to turn on Dylan by pointing out she never mentioned Spencer to him and getting Tucker to briefly turn on her. Even after apparently trusting the Blues and Reds, Tucker only needed a little talk from Dylan to realize they were up to something and didn't trust them anymore. This has also led him to become angered by his friends betraying him and less willing to forgive them, such as Grif leaving the team, Sarge and Doc joining the Blues and Reds, ad Simmon's perceived betrayal. Gallery 640px-Wash joins the Blue Team.png 640px-Blue Team - S12E12.png WashandTucker.png Wash Reds and Blues.png Category:Military Category:Internet Heroes Category:Parents Category:Dimwits Category:The Chosen One Category:Red vs Blue heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Category:Male Category:Egomaniacs Category:Archenemy